This invention relates generally to power tools and more specifically to a new and improved rotary shear attachment for use on a power tool which is capable of cutting laminated plastic and other materials.
In cutting laminated plastic and other similar materials, it is necessary to obtain a clean, sharp cut on the edge of the materials since these are often used for counter tops in kitchens and other places where appearance is a prime consideration. When the cut on the laminate is not clean and sharp, the edge appearance will be diminished which can result in complaints from the purchaser of the installation.
Many rotary shearing tools are available for cutting large sheets of laminated materials and also large sheets of metal to make proper cuts. Since laminated plastics and other similar materials must be properly cut or else the edges will shatter, it is highly important to have a proper power tool to obtain such cuts.
It is known in the art to provide rotary shears consisting of various combinations of cutting wheels as typified in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,629, issued Sept. 23, 1975 to Francis Joseph Fuchs, Jr. and in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,195, issued Oct. 9, 1951 to W. N. Bird et al. These devices are generally suitable for use on a variety of sheet materials other than laminated plastic which the applicants invention is designed to cut.
Other cutting and shaping tools for sheet material are taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,710, issued Jan. 23, 1968 to G. Rouyer et al and in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,276,365, issued Mar. 17, 1942 to J. Angel. Other designs of adjustable rotary shears are shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,985, issued Jan. 3, 1956 to R. C. Quackenbush and in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,444 issued Jan. 16, 1973. The before mentioned devices while suitable for their specific purposes are not suitable for use when cutting laminated plastic and other similar material.
Various cutting jigs and tables are taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,401, issued Jan. 30, 1951 to Jack W. Carl et al and in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,812, issued Feb. 24, 1970 to Kenneth N. White et al. Further sheet metal cutting devices are taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,216,629, issued. Oct. 1, 1940 to Edward R. Sabel et al and in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,780, issued Mar. 31, 1964 to Benjamin Edward Booth. A further shear assembly device is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,436, issued Nov. 17, 1963 to L. V. Dutro et al. A portable sheet metal cutter is also taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,042,097, issued May 26, 1936 to A. R. Havanas.
A commercialized rotary power cutter manufactured by Black and Decker, Inc. and labeled as Model 7975 utilizes a single driving wheel and cutting wheel which is suitable for various materials such as steel, aluminum, fiberglass, corrugated box board and other materials but is not recommended for use with laminated plastic material such as manufactured under the registered trademark FORMICA.
All of the before mentioned rotary tools, fixtures and other devices are not capable of successfully cutting plastic laminate with clean, sharp cuts which do not leave shattered edges as is capable of being accomplished with the applicants new and novel device.